Life's Demands
by LoLsterz
Summary: "On top of the world On top of it all, trying to be invincible. But I'm dying on top of the World." It doesn't matter if you're the best, if you're the greatest... If you are not happy. Better to be average and happily contented than a prodigy and discontendly lonesome. But sometimes, life demands you to be a little more than average.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: My first Big Hero 6 fic! Yeah! I'm finally starting it! This is also Alive!Tadashi, but it's not necessarily the center part. But it is a vital part of the story though. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

_**On top of the world, on top of it all**_

_**Trying to feel invincible**_

_**But I'm dying on top of the world**_

It doesn't matter if you're the best, if you're the greatest... When you're not happy. It was better to be average while happily contented than to be a prodigy but discontendly lonesome.

But sometimes, life demands you to be a little bit more than average.

Hiro Hamada, a child genius graduated high school in the age of thirteen. He had a lot of promise, a lot of potential. But he wastes all his time on betting on bot fights, betting on himself. He's not a complete jerk, but that knucklehead was going to get himself into serious trouble with his arrogance.

He had to find better use of his time. And then, there was Baymax. This is the story of my brother, and my robot who became his best friend.

It's a story of being a hero,

**Authort's note: Just a short intro. It'll get interesting, I promise. Read and review. Shoutout to are awesome! Go BayDasHiro! This won't necessarily be narrated by Tadashi all through out. Just this chapter and the last one. Which is an epilogue.**


	2. Growing Up

**Author's Notes: Okay, update! Thank you to those who reviewed, followed and favorited. It's really appreciated. So here we go!**

**Chapter one**

**Growing Up**

Funerals can be really draining.

By the end of a particular one, it was hard to tell who was the one most exhausted. Aunt Cass, who was single but has to raise two boys. Hiro Hamada, who's been crying none stop the entire time. Or Tadashi Hamada, who had to keep his baby brother silent (and failing) while at the same time grieving and consoling his aunt.

All right, admittedly, it was Tadashi.

He trudged up his room after dinner, that he didn't eat, and went towards his bed. Everything that's happened, this hit the child hard. Even if it was his three year old brother who cried while he refused to shed a tear, the younger Hamada didn't understand what really happened or what it really means. Tadashi knew, though. He was still a kid, but he understood.

His parents were gone, and they were never coming back.

Tadashi didn't eat the entire day of the funeral, and even when he prepared to go to bed, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping properly. He glanced at the crib on the other side of the room. His brother was already fast asleep, tired out from all the crying. While Tadashi was tired too, he doubted he was going to sleep just as soundly...

**...**

"Dashi~!" Hiro whined petutantly, "pway with me!"

Tadashi groaned, turning away from his desk and looking to his brother. "Hiro, I'm doing my homework. Go ask Aunt Cass to play robots with you,"

"I alweady did! She's busy, pweeeease! I'll do youw homework later, I'll get it done fastew anyway,"

Tadashi glared at his brother. "Stop being a brat, and play by yourself."

"Youw sooo mean!" Hiro pulled his tongue out. "No wondew kaasan and otousan likes me bettew! I'm smatew and nicew!"

Tadashi flinched at that. "That's it! Wanna play?! Let's play wrestling!"

Needless to say, Aunt Cass rushed up when she heard a crash and started stress eating, a habit she thought she grew out of.

**...**

"Tadashi?"

Five year old Hiro tugged his niisan's shirt, and Tadashi placed the pile of dishes down before turning to his brother. He was helping Aunt Cass since the shop was especially busy today.

"Yeah, what's up, knucklehead?"

Hiro decided to ignore the name calling. "Who are these people?"

"Huh?" Tadashi looked at an album and blinked when he saw the photo Hiro indicated. "Kiddo, that's mom and dad."

Hiro blinked, expression clear of emotions as he looked at the photo once more. "Oh, so this is what they looked like."

"You really don't remember?" Tadashi frowned, his brows furrowing.

Hiro shrugged carelessly. "No, not really, but I guess it doesn't really matter." he answered. "It's not like we talk about them much either."

His brother said it flippantly, but his words cut Tadashi deep and the older Hamada felt a pang of guilt. It was never easy for him to talk about them, it still hurts when he remembers all those times his father would latest updates on the advancement of robotics or whenever his mother would bake those cookies that by some miracle tasted better than Aunt Cass's.

Tadashi never considered how this might affect his brother's memories about them.

"Gomen nasai, Hiro..." Tadashi said apologetically, and reached out to embrace his brother so suddenly, Hiro was caught by surprise. Even moreso that he spoke in Japanese. They rarely ever speak in Japanese anymore. "... Gomen..."

Hiro raised a brow. "For what?"

Tadashi didn't have the strength to answer, the same way Aunt Cass didn't have the heart to break the moment and tell Tadashi to get the dishes washed when she overheard the older boy tell the younger stories of their parents while Hiro listened curiously.

**...**

"HIROOO!" Tadashi hollered after greeting Aunt Cass, he rushed through the flight of stairs and went straight to the third floor that he and his ten year old brother shared for a bedroom. "Hiro Hamada!"

Hiro rushed to meet his brother at the stairs. "TADASHI!" he beamed, eyes shining with excitement. "About time, you gotta see this! Come on!" he retreated from the steps.

"Hold on there, knucklehead! You have some explaining to do!" Tadashi made it to the third floor, throwing his bag to his bed, "Now why'd you cut classes? The Principal told me-"

Hiro cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, yell at me later... If you don't forget that is, cause after you see this you'll be so mind blown to remember anything!" he grinned, taking a remote control from his desk.

"Hiro, I-"

Tadashi trailed off as he heard a whir of life and when he turned his head to the left, he noticed the family cat, Mochie, with something cuffed to each of his legs and suddenly, he was hovering in midair.

"What the-?!"

Hiro beamed at his brother's reaction, grinning from ear to ear. "Hovercraft cuffs! Pretty sweet huh?"

"Wow Hiro, you really outdone yourself this time." Tadashi looked impressed as Hiro veered Mochie towards him. The older Hamada stroke the feline behind the ears. "You have to show me the blueprints you used to-" he trailed off, pausing for a beat, before coming to his senses. "WAIT A MINUTE!"

Hiro frowned, landing Mochie back down.

"I'll admit, this" Tadashi gestured to the cat. "is pretty cool and all, but you're not off the hook. Why did you skip your last three periods?"

Hiro rolled his eyes, flomping down on his bean bag, "Big deal. I skip a bunch of levels, what's a few classes? Makes no difference. I already know all those stuff."

"This is serious, knucklehead." Tadashi crossed his arms. "You're lucky the Principal didn't put it in your records and he's not planning on putting you in detention tomorrow."

Hiro laughed at that. "Please Tadashi, you and I both know he'd never really put in detention. Even if I burned the science laboratory, he'll ignore the issue if I was involve. Wouldn't want to ruin the school's reputation that they can't handle a prodigy genius." he drawled.

"He's still going to dock off points from the classes you skipped." Tadashi narrowed his eyes, unamuse by the display of shameless arrogance.

Hiro waved a careless hand. "Good, my grades were getting too high anyway." Tadashi face palmed, wondering what their parents would say. On one hand, they would be proud that Hiro was probably going to graduate high school earlier than most kids his age.

On the other hand, they'd be saddened that the kid displayed little ambition in life.

**...**

"Unbelievable!"

Tadashi grumbled, grabbing his cap before rushing out his lab, almost forgetting to grab his keys for his mope. Which would be dumb, since the vehicle was vital for what he was going to do.

That being rescuing his brother from another bot fight.

Not to be mistaken, Tadashi loves his brother and is really protective of him. He took care of those bullies who kept trying to get his brother to do their homeworks and trapped him in his locker when Hiro would refuse. He even had to karate chop several of them to get the message clear to back off permanently. But really, coming to aid his brother was becoming a part time job... And an unpaid one, at that.

"Tadashi?" A tall girl with straight long blond hair blinked, her eyes only looking wider with her large glasses. "Is everything okay?"

Tadashi rolled his eyes, looking at the girl's eyes. "Hiro. Two words, bot fights."

At that, the girl smiled knowingly.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the little OOC. Just wanted to emphasize that while Tadashi is an awesome person, obviously, as the movie showed, he's still human. And being the ideal older brother didn't happen over night. Of course he was still imperfect. And sorry, this seems like another introduction chapter thing.**


End file.
